Room
by Hi no Tori
Summary: A strange Room. Loneliness. SPOILER DELETED 's POV. Hints of Daiken/Kensuke (=Shônen Ai!)... I think that sums it up.


I know this room

After reading so many of your marvelous fiction I decided I could put the idea of a story I had during an extremely boring German lesson into a Daiken/Kensuke-fic... It only has few hints of it, so I think I'll rate it PG... or PG - 13? I'm not sure how to handle this damn rating system... -_-;; 

Please don't give up to early because you can't figure who's POV it is... You'll get to it soon enough!^^

It's my first ficcie written completely in English and I'd be glad to get some feedback... Please R&R!

And: It's meant to be angsty. I'm aware it's not (not really), but... Oh well, just read, make up your own opinion and tell me! Thanks! ^^

Disclaimer: The characters in this story aren't mine, even if you might not recognize them from my description yet. They belong to Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai and some others. I've only borrowed them, I won't hurt'em (...or at least, not too much...*eg*) and I'll give them back as soon as I have finished.

This is fanfiction and I'm not making money of it. The plot belongs to me, though. 

Onward....

****

~ ~*~ ~

Room

I know this room. I know any of the innumeral details, no matter how small or difficult to find they are. Its colour, most of the time the colour of blood but sometimes deep blue, black, green or undefinable patterned, changes constantly, I have no effect on it.

How long have I been here? Minutes, hours, days? Weeks or even months? Years, maybe? I don't know. There's nothing like _time_ about here. When I first came here, I tried to find a way out, desperately searching an exit from this room. I ran miles - _Miles?_ - after miles, ran and ran and when I stopped running - not because of being exhausted, I never get exhausted here - I found myself in exactly the place I had started, like I never moved a foot. It's still like that, I've tried to find an exit from this room again lately. Lately? There's nothing like _time_ around here.

I'm alone here, but not lonely. I have nothing to do, but I'm not bored. "Loneliness" or "Boredom" - I can't even remember what those words mean. Empty words, without meanings. A fragment of my time before this room. "Speech" is one of the things I remember. Words, syllables, letters, put into lines to make phrases... That's "Speech". And 'cause I remember "Speech", I'm able to _use_ it. Not that I needed to. There's nobody here.

I also remember something else from my time before coming here. Two things, precisely. The one thing is _bubbles_. Colourful, light bubbles, flying from some balcony - _MY_ balcony! - I remember, it was _my_ balcony . The other thing is longer. It's how I came here.

It's a nice, warm and sunny day. I'm playing a game with some of my friends - soccer? Yeah, that's it. Soccer. I think I was good at it. I cannot remember. A small boy - younger than me - is with us. I wonder who he is? I cannot remember. Rather long, dark, silky hair of some colour between blue, purple and black, sapphire blue eyes wide opened, porcelaine skin. Strange thing I remember that. It doesn't matter. Since it's not important I'll forget it, sooner or later. I know that from experience_._ _Someone kicks the ball to hard, off it goes, to the road. I run to fetch it. A sudden noise, a punch, someone - _me?_ - is screaming, off goes my shoe, my glasses. I seem to fly, than to fall. The white middle line of the road is racing towards me. I close my eyes - _

and open them, finding myself her. I remember that young boy standing there, three feet away from me, startled, shocked. My little brother. That's it. He's my little brother. What's his name? I can't remember. Doesn't matter. I don't need to know. I can't even remember my own name. The room changes to a strange shade of yellow I haven't known yet. I thought I'd know all of the shades after being here for so long. _Long_? There's nothing like time about here.

I suppose I'd be "lonely" if there was something like that around here. I'm glad there isn't. _Glad_? That's what I'd've called it before coming here. I don't feel sadness, so I don't feel happiness. I don't feel boredom, so I don't feel excitement. Do I feel at all? I can't remember the meaning of "feeling" anymore. Another empty word, without meanings.

The room changes colour to dark blue, so dark it's nearly black, but I can somehow _see_ something... _someone_? appearing slowly at the end - _end_ ? - of the room. Violet hair, sapphire blue eyes, porcelaine skin. _Ken_. That's it. He's Ken, and he's my brother. He's taller than I am, his hair has grown so long you could mistake him for a girl at the first sight. I want to talk to him, apologize for being mean to him earlier... _Hah_! Another memory's come back - want to be sure he's really here, to be sure I'm no longer _alone_. His eyes widen. Does he see me? I call out his name, but no tone can be heard. _Did_ I call him? Slowly, he starts walking towards me. Behind him, in a light so bright that it almost blinds me - _it **blinds** me? - _, something - _Someone_? - else appears. A boy. A _short_ boy. Something in his spiky reddish hair - _I can't tell the shade, for the light is just to bright - _reflects that sickly bright light... **_goggles_**? Why th' heck's would he be wearing **goggles**? - as he steps out of the light, reaching a gloved hand out for Ken, smiling. I'm sure he's smiling. 

Ken turns and looks back at him. He doesn't seem to know where he's supposed to go - back, to that short boy who is smiling at him pleadingly, or onward, towards me, his brother, his _o-nii-chan_, as he used to say. The boy takes a step, bringing himself closer to Ken. He doesn't seem to see me. 

Ken looks back at me now, hesitating, then he smiles in a silent apology and turns back completely. First slowly, than faster, he walks towards that short boy who holds out his arms as to catch him. I want him to stay, it's unfair, he can't leave already, he's hardly been here, we didn't even _talk_! I try to call after him, "Don't! Don't leave me alone!", but without success. No tone passes my lips. He almost flies to the others arms, embracing the boy tightly as if his life depends on it. Maybe it does. The redhead looks up and seems to notice me at last. The look he gives me... I don't know what I see in it. It doesn't seem to positive. He steps back into the light, holding Ken tight, protectively. The light fades as they vanish and leave me alone in the dark.

They'll come back. Both of them. It might take a while, but as there's nothing like time about here, it doesn't matter. I only hope I'll not forget "Speech" until then. They'll return. And that next time, they'll _stay_. Forever.

~ ~*~ ~

You've read through it? I'm honoured! So... How 'd you like that? Good, bad, horrid? I'm eagerly waiting for feedback!^^ 


End file.
